


Worth the Wait

by mistresscurvy



Series: Kink Direction [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is desperate to go, but he can wait for Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randominity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, randominity!!! No fic can possibly compete with what Liam and Louis themselves gave you today, but I did my best :D 
> 
> Thank you to sunsetmog for the speedy and wonderful britpick <3

When Liam first suggested it, Louis just thought it sounded like a nice day out. Visiting a beer garden on a Sunday, perfect for watching some football and drinking in the sun. 

But that was before Louis finishes his first beer of the day and announces, "Right, I'm off for a wee," and Liam gives him a look.

"Are you?" Liam asks casually, drinking from his still half-full pint. "Not sure it's time yet."

Louis slowly sits back down. "I could wait?" he asks, heart starting to pound faster. His face goes hot when Liam nods with satisfaction. 

"Another round or two first, I think," Liam says, one eye on the queue at the bar. 

"Sounds good," Louis says, attempting to ignore the already full feeling in his belly. 

The next beer isn't too bad, the football match projected onto the side of the wall on the other side of the garden providing a bit of distraction at least. He smiles over at Liam and raises his glass to him before taking another big gulp, proud that he's up for Liam's game even with no warning at all. He's not lost this yet, and he doesn't plan on starting anytime soon. 

He drinks the beer fast enough that it starts to go to his head a bit, and the pressure on his bladder begins to increase. With each swallow it becomes harder to ignore, the urge to cross his legs growing by the minute. But it feels good so far, like a secret he's dying to tell but won't until it's the right moment. 

It stops feeling quite so good when Liam leans in close and whispers, "I'll be right back," against his ear, and suddenly Louis is alone with his secret. He starts to squirm with it, taking slow, deep breaths and almost hoping that nothing exciting will happen in the match, because it's beginning to take all of his focus not to wet himself. He watches the match clock slowly tick the seconds off, the second half having just begun. His fingernails bite into the palm of his hand as he makes a fist, desperate to focus on something other than his bladder. 

Liam finally arrives back at their table after three minutes and twenty-three seconds, Louis carefully letting out the breath he was holding.

"Where did you go?" Louis asks, knowing how petulant he sounds and not caring at all. 

"Went for a wee, didn't I?" Liam answers. He looks at Louis, eyes searching over his face. "Did you need something?"

Louis shakes his head, not able to hold Liam's gaze. "I'm fine." 

Liam pats Louis's knee and then squeezes his thigh. "Let's get another round, then." Louis's stomach swoops but he picks up his pint and downs the rest of it.

"I'm up for it," he says as he puts his now empty glass back down, his face flushing at how proud Liam looks. 

His confidence wavers a bit when the next beer is placed in front of him. But it's just a matter of pacing himself, watching the clock get closer and closer to ninety minutes while rationing out sips. Every two minutes seems to be working fine, until suddenly he doesn't know if he can still do it, all the beer in his belly and bladder sloshing around, the pressure building steadily. He can hold what he's drunk already, but the idea of adding more seems too much. 

He pushes the glass away a bit, his eyes unfocused as he stares at the match. He's missed seeing a goal somehow, time moving in fits and starts as the effort to hold it in becomes more and more of a challenge. The only thing that helps is not moving at all where he's sat, even his breaths growing shallow. 

"I've got us a car," Liam says into his ear, his hand still steady on Louis's leg. Louis gives a nod and then lets out his breath, reaching out for the beer again. 

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are," Louis says, gulping down more of it. 

"Should take us fifteen minutes to get home from here," Liam continues, his thumb rubbing over Louis's thigh. "That too long a wait?"

Louis considers it, tries to calculate how desperate he feels right now (fairly) versus how much he wants to make it home first (more than anything) versus the potential embarrassment of actually wetting himself in the back of a car (unfathomable). He's being given an out that won't even require his safeword, but he won't take it. "Not for me," he says, going for casual but missing by a mile. 

He still gets a brilliant smile from Liam for it though. "Let's wait out the front for the car, then."

Standing up almost makes Louis change his mind, the sudden shift making the pressure double in intensity. Gravity playing its part, Louis thinks almost hysterically, clenching all of his muscles together as he carefully starts to walk and weave through the tables.

Luckily the car is already out there for them, and Louis carefully sits against the far door in the backseat, holding onto the handle with one hand and squeezing hard. Liam presses up next to him, getting one arm around his waist, and Louis shuffles a bit to angle his back against his chest. 

That proves to be a mistake as soon as Liam puts his hand low on Louis's belly and gently pulls. The pressure makes Louis gasp and grab his hand, linking their fingers together, not sure if he wants to move Liam's hand away or press it harder against his belly.

"Too much?" Liam whispers in his ear, and Louis shakes his head no, not even sure if he's telling the truth. But they're already in the car now, so Louis's committed no matter what. 

He stares out the window, trying to focus on the music from the radio and working out how many more songs it will be until they get home. Each light they hit is torture, the sudden stop of the car making it even harder to hold on as they wait, unmoving. 

Finally they pull up at the house, and standing up this time is even harder, his entire body wanting to curl up on itself as he clamps down desperately. Liam is murmuring in his ear, telling him that they're almost there, getting them inside and up to the loo without Louis helping at all. 

"Liam," he begs as Liam turns on the shower, testing the temperature for a moment before turning back to Louis. 

"Shhhh, I've got you," Liam says, but Louis shakes his head no, rocking back and forth on each foot while Liam strips his shirt off for him. 

"I can't," Louis confesses, his eyes welling up as he takes gulping breaths, gasping and almost losing it when Liam's hands brush over his dick while getting his jeans undone. 

"Almost there," Liam says, somehow managing to get both of them naked and into the shower before Louis shakes apart. "Okay, Louis, you can go."

Louis almost sobs as he finally relaxes his muscles and lets himself wee, the sudden relief of pressure and the pain worth the hours of wait. His legs go weak but Liam's got him, one arm firm around his waist holding him up. He actually does start to cry when Liam grabs hold of his dick while he's still weeing, directing the stream down the drain while the spray of the shower hits his chest and belly.

It seems to last forever, all of the tension flowing out of his body to the pulse of the shower spray. He sags against Liam's chest, letting him hold up most of his weight, like a string has been cut. As soon as the stream begins to slow and then finally stop, Liam's fingers are moving on his dick, the arousal that was simmering beneath the pressure finally blooming. He clutches at Liam's arm tight around his belly while Liam wanks him off, head tipped back against Liam's shoulder. Liam is sucking a lovebite onto his neck when he comes, his entire body shaking with the effort, feeling wrung out and overwhelmed and so, so lucky.

"You drank a lot of beer," Liam finally murmurs against his ear. "You'll probably need to go again soon." 

Louis smiles and turns to press his face against Liam's neck. "I can wait."


End file.
